power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena (fan-film) - Production Diaries
Production Diaries for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena . 'Production' 'Development ' '2010-2011: Original Production version' '2011-2012: Production Revival ' '2014-2015: Reboot' Before the release of Anthony Marsh, Jr's first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan-film, a sequel that would follow has been under wraps. Since Trakeena had been dropped from the first film, it would be possible (if Marsh would return and if the fan-film becomes a success on YouTube) she would be reintroduced for a future sequel. The character has been put on hold for a sequel.Before the first film would wrap production, he had already had in mind to start early development on a sequel. Marsh had announced early plans on a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2 on his PRLostGalaxy2014 channel on YouTube 1 2 in February 2014. The debate of his was 1.) if the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film succeeds to recieve and fare well with fans, there would be a sequel to continue the story of his planned trilogy and 2.) If the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film bombs and meets a strong negative reaction, the sequels would then be scrapped and Marsh would have to move on to something else. Marsh's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2 will include Trakeena as the main villain - like she was in the TV series' second half and primarily overall - with the re-additions of Deviot and Kegler . Villamax 's character, on the other hand, will not return for the sequel. Scorpius will make an appearence in the fan-film sequel since Marsh announced back while working on the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film that he would make a cameo appearence in a post-ending scene during the end credits that would lead the fans to stay inclined for a sequel to the first fan-film to likely happen. The Stingwingers will appear in the film. Since the first film doesn't feature any Megazord battles, Marsh said he will make up for all the Megazord battles that was missing previously from the original for the sequel and is inway on planning to buy toy collectibles of the Galaxy Megazord, Defender Torozord, and the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords to appear in his footage rather than depending on using the same Zord fight footage shots from Gingaman (which Saban already used for the Lost Galaxy ''season on television). When he does get the Megazords, he will only shoot 100% original Zord footage entirely using the toys and stop-motion effects may take part on some of the Megazord fights for the upcoming sequel. Marsh's iteration of Trakeena that he had already set for PRLG 2 is described to be a "'mature/cougar'" evil queen type hybrid rather than staying faithful to the performance of the character originally done by Amy Miller in the TV series. The film will also go in depth into an original backstory for Trakeena, one made exclusively for the film and will not make any referrences from the TV series' canon with her original character arc from the respective Power Rangers season she is from as much as possible which Marsh plans to avoid. On April 21, 2014, Marsh had ordered a $50 DX toy collectable of the Stratoforce Megazord on Amazon.com to be used for the next film in time for its production. Uses for the toys of the Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus Megazord and the Zenith Carrierzord for the sequel is still in a pending condition. On April 29, 2014, Marsh announced that the sequel would include a character he had created exclusively for his fan-series to be Trakeena's son, Trillax (which is assumed to be a fan-character hybrid of Villamax and Trakeena as a male), with an earlier fan-casting option ofHayden Christensen's likeness used for that original character. The Scorpion Stinger ship in the next film will be based on the Dragon VTOL vehicle which is also from Hasbro's G.I. Joe toy line, ''The Pursuit of Cobra. In late November 2014, it has been confirmed that the sequel for the new reboot film series of PRLG will be a remake of Marsh's previously-proposed film attempts of his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-series, this time in full title, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena, a full-on remake of a Lost Galaxy fan-film Marsh had many difficulties on with back in 2010 until its original scrapping in 2012. It is currently in re-development and production on the sequel will start no time soon but is likely to start production around Late Summer 2016, not to coincide with the then-will-be release of Lionsgate's Power Rangers ''reboot movie '''2016: Title Change' As of March 2016, the film's title was changed to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena. 'Casting ' The sequel will also reintroduce the character of Chris Donner , a character Marsh had in his previous Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''fan-fiction series era when he originally wanted the role to go to Ryan Reynolds (2009-2011), which this time will don the likeness of actor Chris Pine (J.J. Abrams' ''Star Trek film series). On January 20, 2016, due to Pine's involvement with the Wonder Woman movie slated for 2017, the role of Chris Donner has been reduced. There are also possibilities of bringing back the character of AJ Weems for the remake, though Marsh is not going to repraise the role from the original film version due to a past experience. He currently is planning on probably bringing AJ back but this time the character will use the likeness of someone that isn't him. Since Gwen McQueen 's character (whose character likeness being inspired by actress Katie Cassidy ) was silently written off at the time of rewritting the sequel script, it was confirmed by Marsh, as of sometime in February 2015 during pre-development stages, that Gwen will be "killed off" in events prior to the film as a coincidence due to the actress whose likeness used for the character in the previous film is currently contracted on the CW's series Arrow . Marsh's newly announced Pink Ranger, Siri McBride , for the remainer of the series will don the likeness of actress Cristin Milioti . 'Trakeena ' *''Again', 'F''or original fan-casting choices for Trakeena for the film, see also: ''Proposed Trakeena actresses in Anthony Marsh, Jr's Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Since 2013, predictable fan-casting candidates for Trakeena originally would include actress Jessica Chastain and former WWE diva/former TNA knockout Shelly Martinez as Trakeena for character puppet likeness if a then-possible sequel of the new ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-series was to happen. Marsh originally said that'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014'' is his 1 and only fan-film of Power Rangers he intended to make and earlier decided not to, after this film, develop, pen, or contribute future sequels to a new series. Since late 2012 until 2014, Marsh's "Trakeena" for the then-planned Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2 was originally going to don the likeness of actress/supermodel Jerry Hall. In March 2014, Marsh announced that Trakeena for the sequel would then spawn the likeness of actress Courteney Cox, until her likeness was then dropped in June and throughout planning cast negoiations for another actress' likeness to instead be used for the sequel. In late January 2015, Marsh has confirmed that Trakeena in the film, after going through many rough fan-casting considerations for the past 6 years, had finally use the likeness of actress Maggie Siff.By the time Siff's likeness would be used once production on the fan film would start, she in real life had already been cast as Wendy Rhoades in the Showtime TV series Billions (2016-present). 'Filming ' Some initial principle photography was done between October to December 2015, just a month ahead before production (on the remake) was to begin. Filming began initially on November 25, 2015 but didn't really begin until on January 20, 2016. By that point, work on the Webisode Serial series was intertwining the same time as the film in its first 5 episodes no matter. Marsh has stated that his new version of the film will last 2 to 2.5 years of production. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena, in its first 5 days of shooting in late November-December 2015, was the final film in the PRLG Marsh-Verse series to be filmed in Anthony Marsh, Jr's former house in the Hadley Farms area in Gaithersburg, MD. It was during in the less-than-six months period of Marsh already at the point had lost his father 2 months before filming the sequel would begin. Marsh's father died in September 2015 from a heart attack which mainly resulted from his long addiction to alcoholism. Other negative events occured during that period which included a restraining order and failures of rent pay. Production halted in mid-December on the 19th as Anthony was getting ready to move in to an apartment with another family member. Production on the sequel (Web-series serials included) would resume the following January of 2016 after the move. Filming mainly began, following the title change to "The Wrath of Trakeena", the following March. During most points, some scenes didn't contain Trakeena on screen until later when was available on occasion. This was due to the fact that Maggie Siff, the actress whose likeness used for the villain, was at this point promoting and filming the first and second seasons of her new at the time TV series Billions (which is on Showtime). Between 2016 and 2017, Siff as Trakeena would be unavailable because of the actress' occupied involvement with Billions and the independent film A Woman A Part. Knowing the actress, Siff usually does small bit parts in film but Marsh - as wish fulfillment - and the film's crew of PRLG 2 wanted Trakeena to have a larger role equal to the amount of time the Rangers would get in the film. Trakeena's scenes (with Siff's likeness attached to the character puppet) would be in most cases be seperate from the Ranger cast (Bentley, Regan, Routh, Cheadle, Cooke and Milioti respectively). Her scenes took days if not hours to shoot when the character isn't interacting with the Rangers on location or on set. In the film, Trakeena had most of those scenes take place on the Scorpion Stinger where her interactions with Villamax, Kegler, Scorpius and Deviot are present. There are plenty of scenes done mostly behind a green screen such as Trakeena's scenes onboard the Scorpion Stinger, the last two Megazord battles, the Rangers' morph sequences, the GSA Bridges of Terra Venture, the Red Ranger's battle with Shadow Knight in Trakeena's Dark Dimension, and so on. Most location shootings took place in the following areas of Marsh's hometown of Gaithersburg, MD which included Shady Grove, Rockville, Germantown and Washingtonian Grove, making this film his first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film to have more expanded scope of scene locations than in his previous film in the series or in The Rise of Trakeena. Rockville and Shady Grove was used to represent the Downtown area of Terra Venture. Most filming took place in Anthony's apartment and almost all of Borher Park for the more elaborate scenes. Borher Park mostly was common to take place for many scenes including the Red Ranger's first battle with Trakeena and the climax. The climatic battle between Trakeena and the Power Rangers was originally was going to be filmed in the airfield area where a Flea Market (located close to the Hilton Hotel and Toys R' Us/Burlington's in the Frederick area of Gaithersburg, aka the Fairgrounds) would take place on weekends but Marsh felt that before filming would end it wouldn't feel subtle to film in a area that once a year have a county fair during hot months of the year (like August). So the climax of the film was brought to Borher Park instead. Some scenes of the film were located in the back of Gaithersburg Middle School (one of the many schools Anthony attended in the past). Filming concluded on June 3, 2017, which marks at this point 6 years after Anthony graduated from Gaithersburg High School in 2011 the same date. 'Effects' 'Visual' The effects in the film were done by Marsh himself as most of the effects are usually stock footages of visual and special effects (which for "Free") that he downloaded from on YouTube for the film like he did for the first Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ''Fan Film (2014). When filming was going on, most scenes were shot behind a green screen backdrop it those scenes would later in Post-production make way to be edited with backgrounds of locations like cities and mountain peaks. 'Sound and Audio' Most of the voice acting was done by Marsh himself. He had provided many voices to the characters, including the Red Ranger, Deviot, Villamax and others to name. Trakeena was hard to vocalize. Marsh had stated that when he initally did the film under its latter Rise of Trakeena title, he struggled to find local women to portray her voice whenever the character's puppet was to be on screen but they backed down because other conflicts and/or wanted nothing to do with him nor the project. By early 2016, Marsh mastered and took some confidence to do her voice after years of rejection from those he wanted to do her in the past back when ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena ''was initially made until its original cancellation in 2012. Considering the project was all done by him and hardly nobody else, it took Marsh years to figure out his vocal portrayal for Trakeena and as well as the other female characters present in the film such as the Pink and Yellow Rangers. Marsh was more indefinite had much anxiety on doing her on screen and in voice while filming. In unedited footage, the voice remains in Marsh's monotone portrayal in which when while the film tooks months, hours, weeks, and days of editing, he states that whenever he edits the clips of scenes where he voices/voiced the female characters "I don't like looking back doing playbacks of video and audio of the footage I shot when during editing. I notice whenever I playback that footage doing those female character voices, I sound like a monotone loser with thyroid cancer or just flatout fake the parts sounding like myself pretending to be these women. Knowing I'm a guy, I suck at doing that kind of thing considering I hardly ever do this stuff nowadays with people." When he does the voice of Deviot, it is done in a reverb along with a pitchshift to a negative 1 while his voice of Villamax is just pitchshifted to negative 2. The voices for the Pink and Yellow Rangers and Trakeena are done with the "Female" pitchshift to "2", sometimes "3" for a higher feminine tone. Captain Chalmers' voice is Marsh as himself but after recording his voice it's a negative "1". Scorpius' voice is pitchshifted to a negative "3". 'Music' 'Controversies''' Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series